


Love Me Tender

by akuspit



Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU’s [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Does It Even Count As Angst, Fluff, HAPPY TEARS THOUGH, I love them so much, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa Cries, Oikawa Tooru Is Baby, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WTF, now im the one crying, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuspit/pseuds/akuspit
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have an unspoken agreement that they’re probably soulmates but that doesn’t stop the fear that they’re probably wrong.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639678
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first writing that i’ve ever posted please go easy on me <3 soulmate au’s never fail to make me happy so i hope you enjoy this !!
> 
> twitter: catboyaku

On the first second of your 18th birthday your soulmate’s name will appear somewhere on your body.

Iwaizumi had always told himself that he had this feeling that his best friend’s name would appear on his skin. They’ve known each other since they were kids, always spending time together no matter what. Having a childhood best friend had it’s benefits when it comes to this kind of thing, at least in Iwaizumi’s case. He would be spending the rest of his life with the only person he’d ever want.

So it wasn’t any surprise when Iwaizumi saw the words Oikawa Tooru appear under his left collarbone, just above his heart. A big smile etches itself across his face, warmth spreading throughout his body. He brings his fingers up to Oikawa’s name, gently brushing over the smooth, newly marked skin.

This could only mean one thing.

When his best friend’s birthday comes up, Iwaizumi’s name will probably appear somewhere on his body.

The thought makes Iwaizumi’s stomach flutter with butterflies.

He quickly runs out his room and down his stairs, running into the living room. His mom was sitting on the couch, she had stayed up and insisted on waiting for her son to tell her what they were both hoping for.

Iwaizumi stands before her, no emotion on his face. His mom looks up at him anxiously, fingers crossed. There’s silence for a few agonizing seconds but then the silence comes to a stop when Iwaizumi open his mouth. His mom let’s out a huge sigh of relief and shouts for joy. He can’t help but smile widely at his own mother’s reaction.

She jumps from the couch and hugs her son tightly. “I just knew it! You two are always together and I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching! Oh, I’m so happy for you Hajime, Oikawa’s going to be thrilled when you tell him!”

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks grow hot at his mom’s words and shakes his head with a chuckle,”I’m not telling him anytime soon. We both agreed that we’d show each other once Oikawa’s birthday arrives.” He explains, heart beating fast just thinking of that day coming.

His mom let’s out a small huff of disappointment but nods her head in understanding. “I’m assuming you’re going to stay the night at his house when that day comes?” she says with an eyebrow raised. Iwaizumi just gives her a sheepish smile.

After the commotion dies down, his mom gives him a kiss to the cheek and wishes him a goodnight. Iwaizumi heads up to his room, going straight for his phone which he knows is probably being blown up with notifications from one person. He lays himself on his bed, unlocking his phone and snorts when he sees the messages.

12:20 am

From: tooru ♡

iwa-chan~ i know this day is amazing for you and all but PLEASE fill me in !!!

From: my iwa-chan~ ♡

i’m sleeping leave me alone

From: tooru ♡

iwa-chan why do you have to be so rude </3 :(

Iwaizumi feels his heart clench when he sees the small frowny face. ‘Damn you Oikawa, why do you have to be so cute.’ he thinks.

From: my iwa-chan~ ♡

i got the name of the person i’ve always wanted...

From: tooru ♡

OMG , seriously?? i know i was the one who told you our plan but right now i really want to know who’s taking my iwa-chan away from me :( </3

From: my iwa-chan~ ♡

shut up, trashykawa. you know that i’d put you first, always.

From: tooru ♡

,, hajime you really do know how to make a person fall for you, huh? xxx

Iwaizumi feels his face heat up as he rereads the text. Oikawa always knew how to make him flustered and right now he probably isn’t even aware of what he’s doing.

From: my iwa-chan~ ♡

you’re so annoying, goodnight <3

From: tooru ♡

NOOOOO, come back :(

12:30

iwa-chan~ ??

12:32

:( goodnight meanie

12:35

,, i hope you meant what you said about putting me first ,,,

Iwaizumi stares at his phone for a while, heart pounding in his chest. They always had moment like this when they were alone. Moments where either one of them would say something so heavy and heartfelt that immediate silence would fall over them.

He loved those moments. The only reason being that Oikawa probably liked him back just as much as he did for him. They had an idea about their feelings for each other but never initiated anything. The sole purpose being the soulmate system. After they remember that there’s a chance that they aren’t soulmates they back away from any chances of them being together.

Still.

From: my iwa-chan~ ♡

i mean it tooru,, i promise

From: tooru ♡

,, i believe you, goodnight hajime~ sleep well <3 :)

Iwaizumi sends his goodnight text back, a smile permanently stained on his face. He can’t help the blush that shows up on his cheeks every time his best friend says cheesy things like that.

He puts his phone on the dresser beside his bed and turns off the lamp. He settles into his sheets, thoughts running on overdrive as his fingers gently stroke the name on his skin.

Iwaizumi slowly drifts off to sleep, thoughts of him and Oikawa kissing for the first time etched into his mind.

-

It’s been near a month since Iwaizumi got his soulmates name and Oikawa is getting more impatient by the day. He had tried getting his best friend to open up but every time he asked he’d get a flick to the forehead.

“Just tell me, Iwa-chan~ forget what I said about waiting.” Oikawa had begged one time, leaning onto Iwaizumi’s side. “You were the one who brought up the idea, so we’re sticking with it, Shittykawa. Stop bugging me.” Iwaizumi replied bluntly, completely shattering Oikawa’s dreams of finding out. What he didn’t see though, was the blush staining the older’s face.

That was a couple day’s ago, luckily though, his birthday is finally tomorrow and he won’t have to wait any longer.

It’s after volleyball practice and they’re walking side by side to Oikawa’s house. The sky is cloudy, rain threatening to fall. They both have their stomachs tied in knots from the anticipation and their hands are sweaty with nerves.

Oikawa is silent the entire walk, the younger’s mind somewhere else.

He’s thinking about how badly he wants Iwaizumi’s name written on his skin.

Ever since they were small, Oikawa has had a crush on his best friend. How could he not when they were together 24/7? When Iwaizumi would tease him any chance he could get? When they’d spend the night at each other’s house and share a bed? When Iwaizumi always brought his spirits up when he was sad? He could lists a hundred more reasons why.

To the outside world, people would think that Iwaizumi and Oikawa don’t get along but it’s actually the complete opposite. Iwaizumi had a funny way of showing affection and he was content with being the only person who could identify it.

Of course when they’re in private, Iwaizumi is a lot softer with Oikawa. The teasing names were somewhat dropped and he was a lot more fond of skinship. At home they were always touching somehow. Whether it be Iwaizumi’s hand gently resting on Oikawa’s thigh or Oikawa’s entire body wrapped around Iwaizumi when they cuddled on the couch.

They both had an unspoken agreement that they knew their feelings for each other. The only obstacle stopping them was the soulmate marks. If there was even the slightest chance of them having another soulmate, they didn’t want to ruin that opportunity. It wouldn’t be fair to the other person.

When they were small they had heard stories of soulmates who never got together because they were in a relationship with other people. How sometimes some lonely souls had spent their life alone because their soulmate was taken by someone else.

They were scared of those stories, yes. But, that didn’t stop the 90% sureness that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were each other’s soulmates. Even then they refrained from advancing their friendship, the other 10% still in their mind that they could possibly have someone else show up on their skin.

Oikawa can’t count the amount of times that a kiss wasn’t initiated, couldn’t remember the amount of longing gazes towards each other. Deep down Oikawa knew that he was deeply in love with Iwaizumi. He only hoped that the feeling was a thousand percent reciprocated.

Ripping him out of this thoughts, Iwaizumi placed a hand on his shoulder and shaked him gently. “Hey, you okay? We’re here.” He asked, eyes darting all over Oikawa’s face for any signs of distress. He had been quiet the entire walk and that was something that hardly ever happened.

Oikawa smiles softly,”I’m fine, just thinking about ... well you know.” He says, a bit shakily. Iwaizumi can see the nervousness on his best friend’s face and nods in understanding. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. You’re going to be happy. I promise.” He reassures the other, his hand brushing the younger’s hair behind his ear.

Oikawa can feel his face heat up but he nods anyway, Iwaizumi’s words settling into his mind.

He’s going to be fine.

When they head inside and change out of their school uniforms, they spend the day watching alien movies and eating junk food. Oikawa’s parents were out of town on a business trip meaning they had the entire place to themselves for the weekend.

“You sure you’re okay with your parents not being here for your birthday?” Iwaizumi asks, hand brushing through Oikawa’s hair as he layed on his lap. He feels him shake his head,”I’m fine Iwa-chan, dont worry about me~ I have you here and that’s all I could ask for.” He replies, voice sounding soft with sleepiness.

Iwaizumi felt his heart speed up at what the younger had said but he manages to play it off with a snort and a pull to Oikawa’s hair. “Why are you being so embarrassing Shittykawa.” He laughs out, no bite to his words. Oikawa just giggles and goes to pinch Iwaizumi’s thighs at the nickname and that’s how they start bickering once again.

After a couple more hours of messing around and alien documentaries the clock hits 11:40 pm. Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa reaches for his phone to check the time and feels him tense up beside him. He stands up from the couch, the fluffy blanket dropping to the cold floor. Reaching his hand out,”C’mon, let’s go to your room.” he insists. Oikawa just stares at Iwaizumi’s hand for a couple of second until he shakes himself out of his trance and gently places his own hand into his best friend’s grasp.

Iwaizumi pulls him up and they both walk towards Oikawa’s room, the oldest leading the way as the youngest rubs the sleep from his eyes.

When they get inside the room Oikawa heads straight for his bed, collapsing on top of it with a thump. Iwaizumi laughs at him and sits near the edge of the bed pushing at the other body with his hands,”Get up, it’s not time for sleep yet, dummy.”

Oikawa let’s out a whine but reluctantly does as told and sits up, they’re quiet for a while both on edge from what’s about to happen.

“Iwa-chan... I’m nervous.” The younger admits, eyes casted downward as he wrings his fingers together. Iwaizumi can tell when Oikawa is being serious or not, right now he can tell that he’s being completely honest with his feelings. “What are you scared of?” Iwaizumi asks softly.

Silence.

“I’m s-scared that the name on my b-body isn’t going to be the person that I w-want.” Oikawa says shakily. Iwaizumi’s heart beats faster at those words, his own thoughts going haywire. He manages to calm himself down though, focusing solely on the person most important to him.

“I’m scared the person’s name on your body isn’t the person I want it to be either...” Iwaizumi says, words smothered in multiple meanings. Oikawa just stares at him for a while, no emotion on his face but then next thing he knows he’s on Iwaizumi’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

“You p-promised me you’d put me first and I’m being honest when I say that I’m going to be p-putting you first too.” Oikawa says, voice laced with emotion. Iwaizumi’s heart clenches as he takes in the words.

No matter what happens, Oikawa will always be his number one.

He glances to the clock on Oikawa’s bedside table and his palms begin to sweat as he notices the time.

11:58 PM

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa back gently,”It’s almost time.” He simply states, eyes grazing over his best friend’s face.

Oikawa detaches himself from the older and heads over to his body length mirror, Iwaizumi’s heart almost stops when he sees the other slowly taking off their clothes.

“W-What are you doing?” He asks, voice laced with nervousness. Oikawa looks at him through the mirror,”I want to see it when it appears.” he states, a light blush casted over his cheeks leading down to his chest.

Then Oikawa’s just standing there in his underwear, his arms crossing over his chest in slight embarrassment.

They both stare at the clock.

11:59 PM

12:00 AM

They both look back at Oikawa’s body in the mirror, eyes searching everywhere for the slightest movement.

There on his right hip, they see it.

Oikawa watches, holding his breath. Iwaizumi sees a few letters and he gets up slowly, lifting his own shirt over his head. He drops it on the floor with the rest of Oikawa’s clothes. He walks up beside the younger and watches in amazement as his own name appears on Oikawa’s hip. When the name is fully presented, Oikawa lifts his fingers to gently brush over the name he’s been waiting for his entire life.

He lifts his head slowly, eyes shifting to take in Iwaizumi’s body in the mirror. When his eyes land on his own name written on his soulmate’s chest he finally lets the tears fall.

Oikawa quickly turns around and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso, soft sobs escaping from his mouth. Iwaizumi holds him tight, pressing kisses to the other’s head. They stay like that for a while, in each other’s arms, both filled with emotion.

When Oikawa finally pulls away Iwaizumi can’t help but to crack a joke at the silence,”Wow, having my name on you is that bad? I even made you cry.” he says, voice raspy. He relaxes as he sees his lover’s watery eyes and big smile. “You’re an idiot, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa from the waist and hauls him on the bed, happiness in his heart as he hears his soulmate’s giggles.

“I’m officially your idiot.” Iwaizumi says, looking down at Oikawa as he sits on top of him. The younger looks into his eyes for a while,”You’ve always been my idiot.” He says quietly. Iwaizumi loses all sense of reality then, leaning down and barely giving Oikawa enough thought process to realize that he’s being kissed for the first time.

It takes a hot second for Oikawa to realize whats happening but once he does he’s kissing back. Years of wanting to kiss each other finally coming to an end. They kiss for a long time, both coming up for air once in a while. The sound of soft rain hitting the roof and the movie they left on in the living room drown their gasps and whimpers.

They finally stop, both panting into each other’s mouths,“H-Holy shit.” Oikawa gasps out. Iwaizumi let’s out a loud laugh and nods in agreement. “Holy shit, indeed.” he repeats, dropping his head down to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s neck.

They reposition themselves after a minute of more sparse kisses. Iwaizumi is laying on his back and Oikawa is draped up against his right side. They’re both not thinking of anything other than the fact they’re finally together. Years of pining and fawning over each other finally coming to fruition.

It’s quiet for a moment but then Oikawa speaks, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you too, Tooru.”

Oikawa shuts his eyes, letting a smile appear on his lips as his fingers gently brush over his name on his boyfriend’s chest. Iwaizumi has his eyes closed as well, but a few silent happy tears fall anyway. He’s smiling, his own knuckles brushing against his name on his lover’s hip.

They’re soulmates.

Always have been.

Always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking your time to read this <3 i hope you enjoyed it !! i’m practicing on my writing so i hope my future posts are much better !! 
> 
> if you want to be friends or talk about haikyuu!! follow me on my twitter @clownaku feel free to dm me <3


End file.
